


New Beginnings

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, post class story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: now that nairoim's on the dark council, everything is changing (hopefully, for the better)





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> nairoim's mine; kyllinan belongs to [venndaai](http://venndaai.tumblr.com/)

Nairoim's second council meeting came to a close with much less drama than the first. _And two fewer council members,_ Nairoim noted, eyeing the empty seats of Darth Hadra and Darth Decimus. Discussions were already underway as to their replacements—Acina, most likely; and Roqash, who Nairoim had recently learned was in fact Kyllinan's _uncle._

Their gaze fell on Kyllinan as Darth Marr _finally_ stopped talking; the other council members began getting up from their seats, and Kyllinan nodded at Nairoim, waiting for Nairoim to join them before making their way toward the door. Nairoim felt the acute stare of Darth Ravage follow them as they left. 

They stepped out into the narrow hall, following its winding route down toward the main level. "I don't think the council likes you associating quite so closely with the _Emperor's Wrath,_ " Kyllinan said idly.

Nairoim snorted. "They knew we were friends when they accepted me onto the council, they can—" they faltered as Kyllinan looked up sharply, "just... deal with it... What?" For a moment, Nairoim couldn't think of what they'd said wrong. Then, it hit them with a rush of adrenaline. "Uh. I mean, allies. Are important."

Kyllinan raised their eyebrows, mouth curving up in amusement. "Well, as long as we're such good _allies,"_ they said dryly, and Nairoim shot them an exasperated look that was softened somewhat by the heady rush of relief that came with it.

They took the elevator back down in comfortable silence, stepping off into a familiar bustle of Sith comings and goings. "Where are you headed next?" Nairoim asked, as they descended the steps to the wide open first floor.

"I don't know yet. I'm still waiting for news from the Hand. You?"

"I thought I might go to Ilum," Nairoim said. "If we're going to be destroying it with mining, better to make sure there's nothing of value on it when it goes."

"True." They came to a stop at the entrance to the academy, bright sun making them squint as they stood on the threshold of the darkened interior.

Nairoim glanced at Kyllinan. "I should be going. Call me—"

"If I'm ever in the area?" Kyllinan supplied. "I'll let you know when I get my next assignment. Maybe we can keep working together, sometimes."

"Maybe." Nairoim stepped out into the sunlight, hand raised against its bright rays. They turned, raising a hand in farewell to Kyllinan, who mirrored the motion. Then, they set off down the long ramp toward the open sand, ready for the start of something new.


End file.
